rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
MTX's Big Brother Rush: Season 1
MTX's Big Brother Rush: Season 1 is the first season of of the rush MTX's Big Brother Rush, hosted by Mmatthewmatixx. It consists of 12 contestants and TBA episodes. The winner of the season is TBA and the Wiki's Favorite Player is TBA. The winner gets the prize of judging with the host next season. 'Untucked!' The Untucked! link is here. It is very important to join the Untucked! server because it has the rules, the format and everything going on in this rush. 'Contestants' 'Contestants' progress' } | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Dante | FalcoLombardi99 | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Farrah Moan | Tooskinny4u | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Kim Chi | MisterRoninSushi | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Manila Luzon | Karelos | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Naomi Smalls | Dislexyc | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Phi Phi O'Hara | MizKizzie | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Roxxxy Andrews | Kittenvelour15 | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | TBA | Valentina | Khonarh | | | | | | | | | | | | |- | | | | | | |9}} | |- | | | | | |10}} | |- |} } | | |} 'Episodes' 'Episode 1: Haüt Couture' 'Mini Challenge' * Mini Challenge: Send a mug with the theme: Colorful Mug. * Mini Challenge Winner: Kim Chi * Challenge Prize: An advantage for the HOH challenge. 'Episode 1 Mugs' Ranking' Results= |-| 12th (Did Not Submit)= |-| 11th= |-| 10th= |-| 9th= |-| 8th= |-| 7th= |-| 6th= |-| 5th= |-| 4th= |-| 3rd= |-| 2nd= |-| 1st (Mini Challenge Winner)= |-| 'HOH Challenge' * HOH Challenge: Send a look that is inspired by a Drag Race ball challenge assigned by the mini challenge winner. * HOH of the Episode: Naomi Smalls * Initial Nominees: Cynthia Lee Fontaine and Roxxxy Andrews 'Episode 1 HOH Ranking' Results= |-| 12th= |-| 11th= |-| 10th= |-| 9th= |-| 8th= |-| 7th= |-| 6th= |-| 5th= |-| 4th= |-| 3rd= |-| 2nd= |-| 1st (HOH)= |-| 'POV Challenge' * POV Challenge: Send a video link of your queen performing a song amazingly. * Randomly Picked POV Players: Manila Luzon, Phi Phi O'Hara and Valentina * POV Holder of the Episode: Roxxxy Andrews * Saved/Vetoed: Roxxxy Andrews * Final Nominees: Aquaria and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * Vote Tally: 5-4 * Evicted: Aquaria 'Episode 1 POV Ranking' Results= |-| 6th= |-| 5th= |-| 4th= |-| 3rd= |-| 2nd= |-| 1st (POV Holder)= |-| 'Episode 2: Ya'll Fucked Up Drag' 'HOH Challenge' * HOH Challenge: Make an original meme about your queen that is funny and memorable. * Runway Theme: Short & Sweet * HOH of the Episode: Roxxxy Andrews * Initial Nominees: Kim Chi and Valentina 'Episode 2 HOH Ranking' Results= |-| 9th/10th (Did Not Submit)= |-| 8th= |-| 7th= |-| 6th= |-| 5th= |-| 4th= |-| 3rd= |-| 2nd= |-| 1st (HOH)= |-| 'POV Challenge' * POV Challenge: Send a video of your queen's funniest moment (must not be about your meme) * Randomly Picked POV Players: Aja, Bob the Drag Queen and Cynthia Lee Fontaine * POV Holder of the Episode: Kim Chi * Saved/Vetoed: Kim Chi * Final Nominees: Aja and Valentina * Vote Tally: 4-3 * Evicted: [User:OriMoxx|Aja]] 'Episode 2 POV Ranking' Results= |-| 5th/6th (Did Not Submit)= |-| 4th= |-| 3rd= |-| 2nd= |-| 1st (POV Holder)= |-| 'Episode 3: S.K.I.N.N.Y. News' 'HOH Challenge' * HOH Challenge: As teams of 3 assigned by the last HOH, report about a breaking news story that is also assigned by the last HOH. The winner of the HOH challenge will have their teammates immune from the nomination ceremony. * Runway Theme: Naughty Nighties * HOH of the Episode: * Initial Nominees: Category:Seasons Category:Mmatthewmatixx